Unforeseen fate
by cRiMsoNFirE18
Summary: Forget what if's because the more you ask yourself with these, the more you are making yourself feel that you made a wrong choice    try to read the story .. hehee


**Unforeseen fate**

_Crimsonfire18_

_Forget what if's because the more you ask yourself with these, the more you are making yourself feel that you made a wrong choice_

**Mikan Sakura**

"Whoa. That's pretty awesome." A blonde haired guy with spiky eyes said as he hit the drum for one last time

Koko Yome. One of my guy friends. Got this goofy yet charming smile that a girl could die for. Well not me. He is the drummer of our band. Take note OUR band the

**Crimson fire.**

_I can still remember the time when the two infamous manipulators in my band convince the hell out of me to be in as their side guitarist and backup singer. It was spring, as far as I can smell the cheery blossom swaying in the whoosh of air. Leaning in its tree trunk while a Gibson guitar was merely place in my lap. Strumming slowly to its strings as the chords of the song that my best friend taught me, dancing in my head._

_I closed my eyes as I stared to fell the message of the song._

"_Mikan?" I snap out.._

_Coming to face the reality and the owner of the voice who called me. To my utter shocked two good looking guys that I knew was standing in front of me._

_And their faces?_

_Priceless._

And that's my story. After that incident they keep bugging me to be their side guitarist and backup vocalist. No to mention they also dragged the infamous Hyuuga Natsume to blackmail me, just to be in the band.

How unfair the world to me you think? Well for me, it's not…. _Somehow_

I'm happy to be here, to be myself..

I smiled at my band mates. "I guess it is." I grinned enjoying watching them playing some random thing of their own instruments.

"So? Let's party people!" Tsubasa Andou the bass guitarist howls like a mad man.

_Wacko friends_

I chortle as I saw in the corner of my eyes our infamous lead guitarist and vocalist. Natsume Hyuuga. Poked Tsubasa head for being loud.

Tsubasa gave him a long look "C'mon, Natsume. We got a shot tonight. A very Rock n' roll shot. Let's party!"

"Damn it breaking my ear drums" The lad named Natsume said.

He got this crimson eye's that you'll be under its spell for.

_Natsume_

A look around once again. Different colors of lights are dancing around. A loud beating of a drum being hit by a drummer is taking its move in the stage. Electric guitars and people who listened to the voice of the vocalist who replaced after we've done for tonight's jam went berserk.

_Music__world_I though.

I love being in the band. I love the way I strum the guitar to create its noise.

How you handle it and go wild in front of every one else. This is my world.

The world which I can be of who I am.

Someone snap a finger in front of me, which caused me to wake from my reverie

"I think, someone is night dreaming here" A goofy smile was plastered in the handsome face of the raven haired chap howl in.

"Shut it Tsubasa"

How I love this small gang I'm in.

I smiled at them. "What now? Let's party?" I joined them as me, Tsubasa, and Koko singing some random song that annoy the infamous Natsume Hyuuga allot.

We didn't talk pretty much this past week. I don't know but he keeps ignoring me.

What a bothersome guy. I'm the only girl in the band, should he treat me like a princess like the other do?

_His princess_

"Polka. Let's talk" all eye's were sent to him. Scrutinizing him like an alien who landed in the earth abruptly.

I glance at him giving a look with what-now look

He ignored it, I knew. The typical Natsume Hyuuga. A stubborn one.

"The three of you. You can go now, we'll catch up after were done talking here" Natsume muttered nonchalantly.

I saw Koko and Tsubasa face lit up "Okay. Let's Party people" the two wacko cheered dragging the confuse Ruka through the exit.

I turned my attention to him. Looking in his crimson orbs as I muttered the words that keep on bugging my head

"What now?"

He eyed me 'Cut it. Will you?"

"And what's with the … Polka lets talk, huh? I though you're the one here who doesn't want to talked to me weeks ago?"

And it started Glaring competition. Nice

He just shut up. Glaring at me like I'm some random criminal. But seconds pass by his eyes softened. As on cue He held my wrist tightly, yanking into a tight hug.

"Na-Natsume" I muttered softly as I can feel his breathe rushing down my spine. I can feel a heat skyrocketed in my cheeks

"Please…" he begged.

What happen to the Natsume Hyuuga I know?

"Stop me from going to US" he continued.

As on instinct my eyes unleashed tears. He hugged me tightly as he caressed my auburn hair slowly, carefully.

"Why?" I asked stuttering.

"Dad told me"

.I broke the hug, facing him madly. _You__know__that__he__and__his__father__has__a__conflict__with__each__other_

Wrong move. Because in front of me,a white hot flash streaked across his vision. The Natsume Hyuuga is crying.

"Why Natsume? Why all my love ones leave me? First my parents, second Hotaru, and now …."

"I'm sorry … Mikan. I didn't mean to." He said all eyes pleading. He called me in my first name just now

"You don't have to. After all I don't have the right to stop you from your decisions, in the end its still you to decide" I looked away, forcing my self not to cry again. Not now

"I…" he started while holding my chin. Forcing me to look into his deep crimson eyes.

"You what?" I asked him. Tsk. How can this guy can change the mood? In the first minute were so happy and now tears splattered around the room. Hopeless guy

"Do I need to spell it?" he asked as his crimson orb meets my hazel ones

"Spell what?" I asked impatiently.

"Damn it. Isn't obvious? I Love You Mikan." He snapped as his lips captured mine in a hard and fiery kiss.

I felt hot all over as our body melded as one.

I didn't expect Natsume Hyuuga could be so passionate. He was like a master. Well, for a second thought what will you expect for a perv guy like this?

But it didn't stop me. Savoring all the love present in his kissed.

_I love you Natsume_

"Why did you tell me just right now?" I asked as the times are lips parted away from each other.

He ran his fingers in his raven locks "I don't know either .I'm a guy"

My brows rise up a notch "yeah, whatever"

He eyed me like before "so?"

"So?" I copied him.

"By any means … do you love me… too?" He asked. Feeling agitated.

I smirked "do I need to spell it?" I copied playing the game too. Erasing our unfortunate momentum a while ago.

"Hey! That's my lines" he complained.

Let's try…

"Well then, used my lines too…"

Ooh c'mon …. I never thought loving a Hyuuga is so fun like this._But__his__leaving_the evil in my mind snorted.

"Fine! Spell what?" he mumbled. As I survey his full look. Tall, lean, handsome. With that signature smirk present in his beautiful face.

I smirk "isn't it obvious? I love you Natsume … Damn …" I left what I'm saying hanging. As on instinct he covered my mouth not to continue it..

"Enough… I love you; you love me that all the matters. One thing you should know, no matter where I go, we'll _always__be__together__forever__and__ever_" I faint smile escaped in his lips as he finished his lines.

And I faint smile escaped from my lips too. "But, that doesn't change the fact that you're leaving Natsume. When?" I inquired pretty aware of the penetrating gaze of the crimson eyed lad in front of me.

He sighed. Just like he was tired talking about this conversation "next week"

I looked at him immediately after hearing what he said. "Damn you Natsume" I cursed as my tears started to form again. I turned around as I searched the door knob in a blurry eye. I know, he became anxious even though I'm not looking at his beautiful features. I can feel it. Maybe that's what you feel when you are in love. Albeit he isn't with you, you can still recognize his presence.

I ran outside of the Music Lounge where we usually held our gigs as the people I ran past doesn't recognize the fuss starting, as the loud music was vibrating around the place.

While he still keep chasing me, shouting my name furiously.

Why Natsume? you just told me you love me but next week… your leaving.. And that next week is 2 days from now.

"Damn it!" I scream in the busy street of Tokyo. Running away from reality.

Running away…

Why does all my love one's always leaving me?

"_My. My.. Our little Mikan is so cute. Okaa-san and Otou-san won't leave you no matter what… Our Angel"_

"_Stop crying, baka. It makes you uglier. I'll never leave you…"_

"Never leave you" I murmured to no one else. As I stop mid way in the street. Comprehending what I've just said.

"_Never leave you"_

"Mikan!" Some voice called my name. I knew that voice. The voice that I'll always treasured deep inside my heart secretly.

The voice I love

And that the same voice that I'll never hear again starting next week… _never?__He__just__only__leaves__the__country.__Technology__Mikan,__There__'__s__still__technology_the angel though back in my mind remind me. _'__But__you__can__guarantee__that,__his__leaving__you,__who__knows?__You__knew__that__the__first__time__his__dad__laid__an__eye__to__you__he__was__disgusted__' _the evil thought snap out.

Mentally arguing my self and I want to scream out loud.

"Natsume" I called, searching for him.. But to my utter surprise and that very short moment I froze. I speeding red car was accelerating its velocity toward me.

I felt numb. I can't move at any inch seeing the car is coming right in front of me. All I can do is stood still where I was. My eyes grew wide in horror. I gasped, unsure of what to do. My legs refused to comply with my will to run.

_Run_my thoughts said in unison.

I closed my eye's ready to collide with the car … with my fate.

"Mikan!"

_I love you, Natsume_

But right at that moment I felt my self being push by someone else in the side way. I stumbled on the ground, nearly tumbling dramatically upon the concrete pavement

I shifted back up to a sitting position, turning my head to the one responsible.

My eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

My jaw dropped low. Tears rolling down in my hazel eyes

I stared back in disbelief… This couldn't be happening. No it wasn't! I shriek right in my position as I shout the only name that would come out of my mouth

"Natsume!"

Nurses and doctors are franticly running back in fort while I was their sitting in the corner.

Natsume is dying

The man I Love is dying while all I could do is sit around in the corner.

What mess did I do?

Why?

Ruka, Koko, and Tsubasa arrive just after I told them what happened. We hugged. Tightly. Assuring me that Natsume will be okay. Just on cue a man dress in white approached us saying "I'm sorry"

_Natsume_

"It's my fault" I kept repeating and repeating it all over again. Blaming my self of how reckless I am.

If I did not ran away…

If I only listened to him.

If …

This isn't all happening.

"_One thing you should know, no matter where I go, we'll always be together forever and ever"_

"It's my fault" I muttered to no one else but my self.

_I love you Natsume.._


End file.
